Roommates with a Skeleton
by notaskeletonfuckeriswear
Summary: Vivian becomes Sans' roommate. Unlike me, Vivian IS a skeleton fucker.
1. Are the Flowers Here Always So Evil?

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, or at least the first attempt that I thought was good enough to publish. I'm always working to improve, so reviews would be great! Smut won't come in until chapter three, sorry sinners c; Also, not sure if it matters it anyone cares or anything but Vivian is just Frisk (or Chara if you wanna get technical) using the name I selected in my play through, she's still the red soul. I would have used Frisk but I think of Frisk as genderless and I wanted a female lead, so yeah! With that said, enjoy!**

You'll , and you'll die, and you'll DIE!" With a quite unsettling laugh, the yellow flower disappeared into the ground. Well. I stared at the spot where it just stood, dumbfounded. How am I supposed to react to death threats from a flower, for the second time? When I woke up this morning this is not how I had planned on spending the day.

It all started with a dare from some friends, _I bet you can't climb Mount Ebott!_ Of course, I had to prove I was the most determined by climbing it. No way was I going to be beaten by some silly. I'm the most determined person I know, and that mountain wasn't about to prove me wrong. So I climbed it, and easily got to the top. Just as I went to turn around and brag to my friends though, I tripped and fell in, landing in this place. I guess that's what happens when you brag.

I had heard stories about a place under the mountain, The Underground as they called it. Stories of a time when monsters and humans lived together, and a war that separated them. According to the legends, the humans won easily, and they put the monsters in the Underground and sealed it with a barrier. I never believed the stories myself. I mean, come on. Wizards? Spells? Wars between Humans and Monsters? It sounded like the plot for some indie RPG game, and while I admit it would make an awesome game, I'm a girl of fact and it just doesn't seem believable.

Well... It didn't, at least. Now I was starting to have second thoughts. It's been nothing but weird since I fell down here, its enough to make anybody question their beliefs. First a talking flower, who turned out to be psychotic, tried to kill me. He thought I knew what was going on I guess? But honestly if a alking flower threw some "friendliness pellets" at you, would you just stand there? So anyway, he got mad and tried to kill me. Before he could, I was saved by a bipedal talking goat? She gave me some pie, which was pretty cool, except she wouldn't let me leave. She wanted me to fight her, but I didn't wanna fight her, I just wanted to explore man. So I told her that, and she tried to get me to fight but I just kept telling her I didn't want to and she eventually let me go.

So now I was just in a black room or something. It was really dark, all I could see was a patch of grass right in front of me. That flower came back and threatened me some more, but you heard that part already. After hearing the whole thing about relentless killers and m dying, I was admittedly kind of nervous. Honestly staying with the goat was starting to seem a lot more appealing. But I guess I wasn't allowed to go back for some reason, so it looked like the only way to go was forward. I started walking towards the light at the end of the room. If the rest of this place was anything like here, this sure was gonna be some adventure.

 **Hope you liked it! If you could take some time to leave a review letting me know what you liked or hated, I'd really appreciate it. After all, the only way to improve is to learn what I'm doing wrong or right c: Chapter two is already written, it just needs some proofreading and revising and it should be up soon. See you all then!**


	2. I Think I Liked the Flower Better

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I know chapter one was kinda rushed, that was partly done on purpose but I also tried to slow this one down a bit. Enjoy!**

 **A/N2: Okay, so the formatting kinda broke the first time I uploaded this chapter and I never got a chance to fix it until now, but I've reuploaded it with hopefully fixed formatting.**

As I stepped outside of the black room, everything was white. I mean like a bright, blinding light type of white. It almost made me wanna go back to the dark room, even if I had just gotten death threats from a daisy. It only lasted a short time before it cleared, though, and so again I pushed forward. Besides, what kind of person finds themselves in a strange new place only heard of in legends and doesn't want to explore? An undetermined person, that's who. Now I was in what looked like a snowy forest. Which was kinda weird, because how does a snowy forest grow underground? Although, after everything that just happened I guess an underground forest is the least weird thing. It was there, by whatever magical means, and it was _cold_. I pulled my sweater tighter around me and got moving, the sooner I was out of here, the better.

No more than a few feet ahead was a giant branch. I'm not really sure why it was important, I just sort felt like I should check it out. Y'know when you're playing a video game, and you just kinda feel compelled to check every little thing because it might be important? It was like that, there was just that urge to check it out, see if it might be anything useful. Maybe it can give me some sage advice for my journey something. I mean, I've seen a living flower and a bipedal goat, a magical talking tree branch doesn't seem to farfetched.

Upon further inspection, it was just a tree branch, a conclusion which I can't really tell if I was disappointed or relieved to know. No magic properties or advice to give as far as I could tell, but it was big. About as thick as my arm and twice as long, and dang was it heavy. Way too heavy for me to pick up or even move. Now I may not be a bodybuilder or anything, but I like to think I've got some strength in me. But dang, even using my full effort and determination I couldn't move it an inch. I tried a couple more times, but eventually I got bored and gave up. It was a stupid branch anyway. Plus I was getting pretty cold, and I thought I could see lights from a town in the not-too-far distance. Where there was a town, there was probably warmth, and, in the case of towns built in monster-inhabited underground caves, adventure. So I started walking again. Everything seemed alright, I was just heading to a town to get warm, right? Well, not quite. I had probably only been walking for two minutes, the branch had just gotten out of sight when...

 **CRACK!**

So that branch? Y'know, that super heavy big-as-my-arm one I couldn't move? Shattered. It had been smashed into tiny splinters like it was nothing. I don't know what kind of creature could smash it so easily like that, but I had a feeling I would be a lot easier to break than that branch. In other words, it was time for me to get out of this forest, like now.

Any former sense of adventure was quickly starting to fade as I hurried towards the town. Out of the corner of my eye, a menacing shadow slipped between the trees, gone in a flash. I could feel my heart rate increasing, I needed to get out of here. Up ahead was a short wooden bridge, and a little further was the town. Just as I finally started closing in on the bridge, I was stopped short. It was just a few steps behind me, that thing. I could feel it. My breath caught in my throat and my blood ran cold. It slowly crept up behind me, footsteps crunching through the snow. Each step caused my heart to jump. Within moments it was right behind me, and I could feel it breathing down my neck.

 _"_ _ **HUMAN."**_

This was it. I was gonna die. Deep in a mountain with nobody knowing where I was. At least I wouldn't need a grave, I was already way under the ground.

 _ **"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL?"**_

At least I could say I had a pretty cool death. I mean, it's not every day you hear "eaten by a monster in an underground forest" as the cause of death right? Not that anyone would know I was eaten by a monster or any thing. Since, you know, none of my loved ones even know where I am. But hey, on the bright side they've probably already assumed I'm dead.

 _ **"TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND."**_

Well, this was it. Time to face my fate or whatever. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned around. Eyes screwed shut, I reached a hand out to meet the outstretched arm of the mysterious figure and...

 _ **PFFFFFBBBBBTTTTTT**_.

...Well. Uh. That wasn't quite what I was expecting. A loud farting noise rang out, echoing through the trees. I opened my eyes to see a short, skeleton looking monster doubled over with laughter. I was, er, surprised, to say the least. He straightened up with a sigh, wiping a tear out of his eye...socket?

"ah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it never gets old." When he looked at me, I could see little white pinpricks of light in what I thought were empty eyesockets. He seemed taken aback for a second, but he quickly regained a relaxed smile.

"hey, you're a human right? that's hilarious. although, if i was bein' honest... you look more like a dog to me." He paused for a moment, then winked.

"a hot dog, that is."

I swear I could've heard a rim shot play just then, and I just stared back at him. Again, how does one respond to this? Was this really what was lurking in the forest? The shadowy monster that lurked through the trees and had superhuman strength was this... pun making skeleton? This place just kept getting weirder by the minute.

"eh, kid? i know it wasn't one of my best jokes but it wasn't that bad." I blinked, trying to form a response.

"Uhm. Sorry. I'm just, not quite sure how to react to being called a hot dog by a... talking skeleton."

"heh, well i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

And that's basically how I ended up becoming roommates with a skeleton.

 **A/N: There we go, chapter two! I'd absolutely love if you could review letting me know if you liked or disliked it and why, I'm always working to improve. Chapter three should be out soon!**


End file.
